1. Field
Various different embodiments relate to add instructions, methods of executing the instructions, execution units to execute the instructions, or devices incorporating such execution units. In particular, various different embodiments relate to add instructions to perform three-way addition with carries, methods of executing the instructions, execution units to execute the instructions, or devices incorporating such execution units.
2. Background Information
Add instructions are commonly included in instruction set architectures (ISAs). The add instructions allow devices to add or sum data.
Known add instructions include the ADD—Add instruction, and the ADC—Add with Carry instruction, which are both described in the Intel® 64 and IA-32 Architectures Software Developer's Manual Volume 2A: Instruction Set Reference, A-M, Order Number: 253666-032US, September 2009, as well as in various older manuals.
The ADD and ADC instructions are each only capable of adding two operands. In certain instances, this may have drawbacks.
Due to the importance of quickly and efficiently processing data, new and different add instructions would be useful.